La boda real
by findtheScissorhands
Summary: Amelia está a punto de casarse con un príncipe extranjero, pero hay algo extraño en todo el asunto. Todo el grupo tratará de descubrir qué sucede en realidad y luego de ayudarla a salir de ese problema. Historia entre cómica y romántica. Parejas Z/A y G/L
1. 1 ¡Alarma! ¿La boda de Amelia?

Rina gruñó por lo bajo y golpeó a puño limpio la mesa.

- ¡Ese era el último pedazo! - vociferó, tan alto que toda la gente en el comedor de la posada volteó enseguida a verla. Pero Gaudi, a quien iba dirigido el grito, no pareció captar ni pizca de su enojo.

- ¿Uh?

- ¿Qué clase de hombre eres? ¡Un caballero siempre ofrece el último pedazo a la dama a la hora del almuerzo! - reclamó Rina, blandiendo un hueso de pollo como si se tratase de un puñal.

-Pero si ya te has comido como diez de esos... - Gaudi parpadeó con auténtca confusión.

- ¡Eso no importa, la regla se aplica a cualquier situación! Ahora por tu culpa me quedaré con hambre...

- Ahora y siempre...

- Cállate.

Con un suspiro, Rina giró sobre la silla y le hizo señas a un joven camarero que miraba palideciendo la pila de platos acumulados sobre la mesa.

- ¡Camarero! ¡Traiga otro menú completo! ¡Y rápido, que también queremos probar el postre! - ordenó, sonriente.

- ¡Oh, sí! ¡Postre! - coreó Gaudi con idéntica sonrisa.

Y no teniendo otra cosa cerca, ambos empezaron a atacar la lechuga que había acompañado como adorno la carne y el pollo. El camarero no tardó más de dos segundos en retirarse a toda prisa, alarmado por aquel bizarro espectáculo.

- Oye, ¿y quién paghará poh tó eshto? - preguntó Gaudi con la boca llena.- Pohque sho no tehno un centavo...

- Tahmpoco sho... Amm...

- Tal vesh Zel...

Sin dejar de masticar con fuerza, Rina miró torvamente al techo. Seguramente Zelgadis seguiría en el piso de arriba, metido en su habitación con sus mapas y libros. Fijó allí la vista un momento con aire pensativo, hasta que se dio cuenta de que Gaudi seguía comiendo y se abalanzó a defender sus cachitos de lechuga.

Después de un par de meses sin mucha novedad, Rina y Gaudi se habían cruzado una vez más con Zelgadis, que viajaba solo y a paso constante en busca de su cura. Al principio se había mostrado contento de verlos, incluso habían decidido continuar juntos por un trecho, pero ahora que se habían detenido en ese pueblo (buenas que malas necesitaban conseguir algún dinero) pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo encerrado en la semipenumbra, rastreando trayectorias y hundiéndose a sí mismo en un nuevo ciclo de frustración. El mismo viejo Zelgadis... No parecía haber cambiado nada en esos dos años que estuvieron sin verse. Lo que es también decir que, tras tantos viajes, paisajes y rutas, todavía era una quimera.

Rina y Gaudi habían llegado al punto de no sentir lástima por él, o al menos no el tipo de lástima que los llevara a hacer algo al respecto. Sabían que Zelgadis no se rendiría. Si no se había rendido aún después de que Rezo dijera que no había forma de volver una quimera a su estado original, entonces jamás lo haría.

Una voz desconocida arrancó de pronto a Rina y Gaudi de su apasionada pelea por la lechuga.

- ¿Señorita Rina Inverse?

- ¿Uh?

El dueño de la voz era un hombre de mediana edad con una prominente nariz y un largo bigote. Llevaba un uniforme completamente blanco, a excepción de unos pocos decorados rosados en los bordes de las mangas, y tenía un estrafalario bolso con forma de flor adherido a la pechera.

"Qué raro es" pensó Rina, contemplándolo de arriba a abajo.

- Que raro es usted - dijo Gaudi con tono curioso. Rina le metió un puño en la boca.

- Sí, soy yo - confirmó. Tal vez se tratara de un trabajo, después de todo.

- Oh, ¿y él es el señor Gaudi Gabriev?

- Íh - Gaudi se sacó de la boca el puño de Rina y sonrió amistosamente.- El mismo.

- Ah, ya veo... Tengo un mensaje para ustedes desde el reino de Seyruun.

- ¿Seyruun?

El hombre metió la mano dentro de aquel poco común bolso, que parecía abrirse convenientemente desde cualquiera de los pétalos de la ó con cuidado un par de cartas, que les entregó con una expresión tan solemne que rayaba en lo patético.

Rina examinó su sobre con cautela. Era un papel delicado y suave, con el sello de Seyruun estampado en el centro y el dibujo de dos alianzas de boda entrelazadas. En el reverso se leía con hermosa caligrafía "Señorita Rina Inverse, gran hechicera", y más abajo una indicación no tan pulcra que parecía haber sido agregada después: "la del estómago sin fondo".

- Conque sí, eh... - Rina lo miró con una expresión que daba miedo.

- Vaya, así que por eso nos reconoció tan rápido - dijo Gaudi, para nada ofendido. En su sobre la indicación rezaba "el amable caballero rubio".

- ¿Por qué Gaudi es el amable caballero rubio y yo la del estómago sin fondo? ¡Gaudi siempre tiene hambre!

- Porque tú te comes mi comida...

El mensajero, ignorando por completo el enojo de Rina, se aclaró la garganta.

- Puesto que es seguro que son ustedes, es mi misión invitarlos formalmente a la boda real de Seyruun, que se llevará a cabo en dos semanas en los jardines del palacio - anunció.

Hubo una corta pausa, y luego Rina se echó a reír. Pero a reír en serio, con lágrimas en los ojos y más sonoros puñetazos en la mesa. El mensajero miró a Gaudi en busca de una explicación, pero éste no parecía entender mucho tampoco.

- ¡Bueno, bueno, basta...! ¿Quién es la desesperada, digo, la afortunada? - preguntó al fin la hechicera, jadeando después de las tantas risas.

- ¿Cómo dice?

- Que con quién se casará el príncipe Phil, vamos, que en serio quiero saber.

- ¿Príncipe? - Gaudi hizo un esfuerzo para recordar.- ¡Ah, Phil! ¿Acaso vuelve a casarse?

Rina soltó otra carcajada. No pudo evitarlo. Acababa de imaginarse al bigotudo príncipe Phil con un ramo de rosas y una mirada á bien, era un paladín de la justicia y un buen tipo, por no mencionar que efectivamente un príncipe, pero nunca hubiera imaginado que volviera a contraer matrimonio, mucho menos a su edad.

- Pero... - el mansajero titubeó, confundido.- Pero no es el príncipe el que se casa, es la princesa Amelia...

El asombro detuvo de inmediato las risas.

- Amelia... ¡Ah, sí, Amelia! - recordó Gaudi, feliz.- ¿Escuchaste eso, Rina? ¡Amelia se casa! Me pregunto con quién... - calló, y su semblante se iluminó con lo que parecía la luz de una brillante ocurrencia.- ¿Crees que sea con Zel? Solían llevarse muy bien.

- Pero tú eres tonto o te hac... No sé ni para qué pregunto. ¡Es obvio que no es con Zel, Zel está arriba! - le aclaró Rina, acostumbrada a su mala memoria.

- ¿El señor Zelgadis? - se interesó el mensajero.- También tengo una invitación para él.

Rina y Gaudi se miraron mientras el hombre rebuscaba en el bolso nuevamente y sacaba una tercera carta igual a las suyas.

- Debo confesar que es un alivio encontrarlo aquí, eso me ahorra una preocupación. Lo último que se sabía en Seyruun de él es que partiría hacia Taforasia, pero el príncipe Posel nos dijo luego que no había visitado el país - comentó. Y parecía realmente contento, contrastando con aquel aire solemne que venía mostrando.

- ¿Pokota está en Seyruun?

- ¿El príncipe? Llegó allí hace casi un mes, antes de que se enviaran las invitaciones. Está ayudando a la princesa, ahora que está más atareada que nunca.

¿Qué noticias eran esas? Rina estaba llanamente sorprendida. Amelia no había siquiera mencionado la posibilidad de casarse seis meses atrás, cuando Gaudi y ella visitaron su reino. Conociendo a Amelia y su padre, y por otro lado también a Pokota, Seyruun debía ser en ese mismo momento un hervidero de entusiasmo. Imaginó el pueblo completamente revolucionado, preparando las calles, la fiesta... Y la comida.  
No tenía idea de cómo se habrían desenvuelto los hechos, pues al fin y al cabo seis meses no era un tiempo tan largo, pero aquella perspectiva la puso de pronto de buen humor.

- ¡Camarero! ¿Dónde están esos menús? ¡Esta es una ocasión feliz, demonios!

- Rina, ¿y cómo pagaremos todo esto?

- Ya nos las arreglaremos.

.

.

.

"Ya nos las arreglaremos", había dicho Rina. Aparentemente, con eso se refería a que ya se las arreglaría Gaudi, pues el pobre espadachín acabó lavando los platos en la cocina de la posada, totalmente solo.

- Debí haberlo sabido - murmuraba por lo bajo.

Rina, mientras tanto, había logrado escabullirse como un gato y subir de nuevo hacia las habitaciones. Ahora estaba enfrentada a una puerta gris, con una mano en la cintura y la otra revolviéndose un mechón de cabello. Se preguntaba como era posible que sus propios pasos se oyeran a distancia en ese suelo de madera, mientras que Zelgadis, mucho más pesado en comparación, se movía siempre en completo silencio. Ningún sonido salía jamás del cuarto que ocupaba, por lo que era imposible adivinar qué podría estar haciendo. ¿O es que sólo estaba echado en la cama todo el día?

Rina llamó a la puerta. Minutos después, y también en absoluto silencio, ésta se abrió apenas para dejar ver parte del rostro semicubierto de la quimera.

- Oh, Rina... - sólo dijo Zelgadis. Su voz y su aspecto estaban aún más ensombrecidos de lo usual, y Rina se echó hacia atrás sin querer, casi por reflejo.

- Uy, Zel... Parece que te hubieran desenterrado de tu tumba - comentó, tartamudeando.

A Zelgadis no pareció divertirlo demasiado el comentario, pero tampoco se molestó. En cambio, abrió un poco más la puerta.

- ¿Qué se te ofrece?

- Venía a traerte esto... Ha llegado un mensajero de Seyruun.

Rina le entregó a Zelgadis su invitación, envuelta en el correspondiente sobre. Zelgadis la miró distraídamente y reparó en el dibujo de las alianzas de boda.

- Hum - dijo, con aire aburrido.- ¿Acaso Phil vuelve a casarse? Extraño, diría yo.

- No es Phil quien se casa - dijo Rina, negando con la cabeza. Y como nunca le agradaba el espacio de silencio que la gente creaba a propósito para generar intriga, decidió decir lo que sabía de una vez.- Es Amelia - soltó sin más.

La expresión de Zelgadis no cambió en absoluto. Tal vez sus cejas se arquearon un poco, sólo un poco, pero Rina no pudo leer nada en su reacción.

- Curioso - sólo dijo Zelgadis, tras una pausa silenciosa.

- ¡Es más que curioso, es rarísimo! Hace menos de dos meses que la visitamos y no tenía ninguna boda en mente, mucho menos la suya propia - Rina miró a Zelgadis de arriba a abajo. En verdad ofrecía un aspecto horrible, demacrado y desprolijo, y sin mostrar la más mínima emoción ante el increíble suceso que le estaba presentando.

Hubo otra pausa silenciosa, y luego Zelgadis alisó el sobre entre sus manos.

- ¿Con quién se casa? - preguntó.

- No lo sé. Aún no he abierto el sobre con la invitación.

Rina sacó de su pechera su propia invitación. Tras romper el sobre casi sin cuidado, extrajo de su interior un pequeño trozo de pergamino, escrito con la misma pulcra caligrafía que su nombre. Leyó el texto en voz alta, repasándolo cuidadosamente.

_Amelia Will Tesla Seyruun, princesa de Seyruun, invita cordialmente a la señorita Rina Inverse a su boda con Zaide Dio Amtertod, príncipe de Amtertod, evento a realizarse el 22 de octubre del corriente año. Ruega por favor asistir. _  
_Coordiales saludos,_  
_Ermine, copista real._

Rina suspiró. Zaide Dio Amtertod. Conocía de vista el reino de Amtertod, lejano incluso en aquellas regiones, pero ni siquiera le sonaba el nombre de aquel príncipe.

- Ni siquiera me suena su nombre - dijo, pensando en voz alta. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que Zelgadis se disponía a cerrar la puerta nuevamente.- ¡Eh! - Rina lo detuvo de un codazo.- ¿Qué haces?

- Volver a mis asuntos, ¿qué te parece? - respondió Zelgadis, flemático.

- ¿Pero no piensas decir nada?

- ¿Qué quieres que diga?

- Algo. Cualquier cosa. ¿No te parece extraño?

- No tiene nada de extraño. Es una princesa, tarde o temprano se casaría con un príncipe.

- Me refiero a la boda en sí - Rina miró a Zelgadis como si observara un objeto de dudosa procedencia.- Es Amelia de quien hablamos. No se casaría si no es por amor, y ¿de quién puede haberse enamorado en tan poco tiempo?

- Pues de ese príncipe, al parecer - Zelgadis sonrió torvamente, con un hálito que era una mezcla de rudeza y alguna tristeza difusa.

- Ja, qué gracioso - Rina se cruzó de brazos y se miró las puntas de los pies.- Pero en fin, supongo que lo sabremos cuando la veamos en Seyruun. Esa jovencita tendrá mucho que explicarme.

- Querrán decir que ustedes lo sabrán - corrigió Zelgadis.

- ¿Eh?

Rina, sorprendida, levantó la vista, para encontrarse de nuevo con la cara de nada de Zelgadis. Esta vez, sin embargo, reparó en que portaba bajo su brazo izquierdo un buen montón de pergaminos, y que había aún más esparcidos en la habitación a sus espaldas.

- ¡No me digas que no piensas ir! - exclamó la hechicera.

Zelgadis se encogió de hombros.

- Tengo mucho que hacer - dijo.

- ¿Qué, aquí? ¿Rodeado de papeles viejos? ¡Por favor, Zel!

- No te entrometas en mis asuntos, Rina - por la mirada de Zelgadis cruzó una sombra nada amistosa.- Tú sabes mejor que nadie lo que busco, y por qué.

- Claro que lo sé, pero no creo que por ir a Seyruun unos días te pierdas de mucho. Podrás llevarte todos tus horribles papeles hasta allí y encerrarte en la biblioteca si quieres, pero al menos deja que Amelia te vea.

- Bah, ni siquiera notará que no estoy allí - Zelgadis le restó importancia.- Un invitado más, uno menos, ¿qué más da?

- Solías ser su guardaespaldas... Solías ser su amigo.

- Y como amiga que es entenderá por qué debo seguir con esto - espetó Zelgadis, tajante, y luego volvió a apoyarse en la puerta.- Adiós, Rina.

- ¡Zel!

La puerta se cerró, justo en las narices de Rina. La hechicera parpadeó dos veces, muy quieta, y luego, enfadada, procedió a golpear una, dos, tres veces.

- ¡Vamos, Zel! ¡Nadie puede ser tan amargado, ni siquiera tú! ¡Abre ya!

No hubo respuesta. Rina sintió como las mejillas se le acaloraban de furia.

- ¡Si no abres, voy a cargarme esta puerta con todo lo que haya detrás!

De nuevo no hubo respuesta.

- ¡Muy bien, tú lo quisiste! - Rina levantó los brazos.- ¡Bola de...!

- ¡Rina, no!

Gaudi, que había aparecido en un recodo del pasillo, llegó corriendo y la tacleó perfectamente, tan perfectamente que ambos fueron a dar al suelo, uno encima de otro. Rina se estremeció y escupió lejos de su cara uno de los mechones rubios de Gaudi.

- ¡Asch! ¡Gaudi! ¿Qué demonios...? - protestó.

Pero el rostro de Gaudi estaba demasiado cerca, tanto que hasta podía sentir su respiración. Rina enmudeció. Los ojos de Gaudi eran de un celeste límpido, y recordaban vivamente a un cielo despejado.

- Rina... - susurró Gaudi.

A Rina le costó trabajo despegar los labios. Cuando lo hizo, también habló en un calmado susurro.

- ¿Sí, Gaudi...? - preguntó.

- No destruyas la puerta, Rina. No podemos pagarla.

¡Paf! Rina se sacó a Gaudi de encima con un bofetón.

- ¡Au!

- ¡Tú te lo buscaste, cerebro de medusa!

Mientras Gaudi se palpaba la mejilla, dolorido, Rina se puso de pie y echó una última mirada a la puerta cerrada de la habitación de Zelgadis.

- Bueno, creo que Zelgadis no vendrá - dijo.

- ¿A dónde? - preguntó Gaudi.

Rina le dio otro bofetón.

.

.

.


	2. 2 ¡Misterio! ¿Qué pasa en Seyruun?

- ¡Vaya...! - exclamó Gaudi, mirando alrededor.

- Sí... Vaya - susurró Rina.

El viaje había durado una larga semana, durante la cual las peores tormentas se habían desatado en el cielo. El camino había sido terrible, plagado de charcos de lodo, despeñamientos e inundaciones, y más de una vez Rina y Gaudi se habían sentido en verdaderos apuros. Sin embargo, ahora que ya estaban allí, no parecía que el reino de Seyruun hubiese sufrido los últimos días en lo absoluto. Todo estaba lleno de vida y color. Todo, desde las calles y tiendas, hasta las personas.

- En verdad que se prepara una gran fiesta... - comentó Rina, mientras ella y Gaudi caminaban calle adentro.

En todas partes sonaba música, tonadas alegres tocadas por juglares aquí y allá, y las casas estaban decoradas con guirnaldas blancas y rosadas. La gente reía, y se pasaba cargamentos de distintas cosas de aquí para allá, todos atareados, todos divertidos. Asimismo, en cada esquina se repartían muestras de comida.

- ¡Prueben, prueben un pedazo de pastel! Si es el mejor, ganará el concurso para hacer el pastel de bodas - pregonó un comerciante, y estampó más que les dio un trozo tanto a Rina como a Gaudi.

- En este reino sí que la gente quiere a sus soberanos - dijo Gaudi, mordisqueando el pastel.

- Bueno, no es para menos. Phil podrá ser un excéntrico, pero defiende y cuida a su gente. Y Amelia es exactamente igual - opinó Rina, llevándose una mano a la cintura.

- ¿Señor Gaudi? ¡Señor Gaudi! - gritó una vocecita entre la multitud. Rina y Gaudi se dieron vuelta, y entonces vieron a lo lejos a una alta doncella de cabello largo y negro, que los saludaba feliz ondeando un brazo.

- ¡Sylphiel!

Ambos corrieron a su encuentro, y Sylphiel los saludó nuevamente a su modo educado con una media reverencia.

- ¡Sabía que vendrían! - dijo, convencida.- En el palacio me dijeron que sus invitaciones ya habían sido enviadas.

- Claro que sí, y llegaron - dijo Rina.- Aunque un poco atrasadas diría yo, hemos venido casi corriendo.

- Oh... Debería haberlas enviado antes. Yo llevo casi tres semanas aquí, y esto se está volviendo un poco aburrido. A decir verdad, los estaba esperando.

Rina miró mejor a Syplhiel. No llevaba su atuendo habitual, sino que estaba vestida con un atuendo blanco de bordes rosados, muy similar al que Amelia usaba en sus viajes con ellos. Vista de cerca, se veía como una versión demasiado alta de la propia Amelia. "Qué rara está" pensó Rina.

- Qué rara estás - dijo Gaudi, sin ninguna delicadeza. Rina le dio un codazo.

- ¿Eh? ¿No... No le gusta mi atuendo, señor Gaudi? - Sylphiel bajó la cabeza y sus mejillas se tornaron de un vivo color rojo.- Me... Me lo dieron en el palacio cuando llegué, ya que participaré en la boda... Yo me encargaré de ordenar a los invitados.

- El atuendo es genial, Gaudi sólo es tonto - dijo Rina, conciliadora.- Y cuéntame, Sylphiel, ¿qué está sucediendo aquí? ¿Cómo es eso de que Amelia se casa? Si llevas tres semanas aquí, me imagino que habrás averiguado algo...

- Oh, sí... La boda se realizará en la capilla del palacio, que está junto a los jardines... El pastel de bodas será horneado por el ganador de un concurso donde participan casi todos los panaderos y...

- No - Rina puso los ojos en blanco.- Me refiero a algo sobre Amelia, y el príncipe con quien se casará, ese tal Zaide.

- Sí... Zaide Dio Amtertod, de Amtertod - dijo Sylphiel, bajando la voz.

Rina la miró expectante unos segundos.

- ¿No has averiguado nada, verdad? - preguntó luego, resignada.

- ¡Es que es casi imposible averiguar algo aquí! - Sylphiel hizo un gesto de disculpas con las manos.- Aunque se ha anunciado la boda, la cuestión se está manteniendo en un secreto casi absoluto. Ni siquiera he visto a Amelia, aunque...

- ¿No has visto a Amelia? - preguntaron Rina y Gaudi a la vez.

Sylphiel volvió a hacer el gesto de disculpa, pero Rina se adelantó con una actitud casi temeraria.

- Si hasta Gaudi se da cuenta de que eso es raro, estás en problemas - dijo, seria.- Has nombrado como tres veces el palacio, ¿con quién has hablado allí si no es con Amelia? ¿Acaso con Phil?

- No, el príncipe Phil está algo enfermo... Neumonía, creo. Está guardando reposo en su habitación.

- ¿Pero entonces con quién has hablado?

- Pues con... Con el príncipe Posel de Taforasia - respondió Sylphiel, empezando a tartamudear bajo la mirada penetrante de Rina.

- ¿Pokota?

- Sí... Él se ha hecho cargo de casi todo, la organización, las invitaciones, todo... Creo que Amelia lo ha nombrado su consejero, pues también se encarga de llevar los anuncios oficiales del palacio. A ella ni se la ve, no sale de sus habitaciones, pero él transmite todas sus órdenes.

Rina y Gaudi se miraron, Gaudi con una expresión confundida y Rina aún más seria que antes. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo allí?

- Si conozco a Amelia, y creo que después de tantos viajes puedo decir que la conozco... - empezó, pensando en voz alta.- Si conozco a Amelia, diría que en el caso de casarse, ella misma querría ocuparse de todo, en especial de los anuncios y las invitaciones. Hay algo muy extraño en todo esto.

La expresión de Sylphiel se tornó tan confusa como la de Gaudi.

- Pero... ¿Qué puede haber de raro? Siempre hay algo de misterio en las bodas reales - dijo la muchacha.- Además, Amelia es una princesa. Tarde o temprano se casaría con un príncipe.

- ¿Sabes? Lo mismo dijo Zel - comentó Gaudi.- Y creo que eso lo hace aún más raro.

Rina y Sylphiel lo miraron sin entender, pero Gaudi no pareció percibir aquellas miradas, pues sólo asintió sabiamente con la cabeza. Rina gruñó. Como siempre, sólo Gaudi se entendía a sí mismo.

- Zelgadis... ¿El señor Zelgadis está con ustedes? - preguntó Sylphiel.

- No... El muy imbécil no va a venir.

- ¿Eh? ¡Pero...! ¡Pero Amelia se pondrá muy triste...!

- Tengo algo más importante en mente que Zelgadis ahora...

Rina bajó la vista y pateó el suelo, levantando una nubecilla de polvo.

- Rina... ¿En qué piensas? - preguntó Sylphiel, aún temerosa.

- No lo sé aún - dijo Rina, y luego, poniéndose firme, empezó a caminar a grandes zancadas, dejándolos pronto atrás.

- Rina... ¡Rina! ¿A dónde vas? - preguntó Gaudi, siguiéndola.

- ¡A buscar a Pokota! - respondió Rina en un grito.- ¡Me juego la cabeza a que ese pequeñajo sabe algo más de lo que dice!

- ¡Rina... Señor Gaudi! - Sylphiel trató de seguirlos, pero pronto la dejaron atrás.

No fue realmente difícil encontrar a Pokota, considerando que el palacio de Seyruun, si bien era amplio, estaba muy bien señalizado. En cuanto estuvieron adentro, un cartel con una flecha señalaba a una habitación cercana.

"Por aquí asuntos de la fiesta"

- Esto puede considerarse un asunto de la fiesta - dijo Rina, y tomó rápidamente la dirección de la flecha, seguida por un desorientado Gaudi.

Una larga fila de personas esperaba en la habitación, cada uno por un encargo diferente, y algunso llevando cajas repletas de todo tipo de cosas. Pero lo que le interesó a Rina fue, al comienzo de la fila, un amplio escritorio, y sobre él, de pie con sus piececitos de peluche, el mismo Pokota, sosteniendo una pluma en las manos.

- ¡Disculpen! ¡Disculpen, abran paso! ¡Soy amiga de la familia real! - Rina trató de abrirse paso entre la gente.

- ¡Espere su turno, señorita! - le espetó un hombre muy gordo vestido de blanco.

- ¡Oiga, esto es una emergencia!

- ¡Lo dudo mucho! Llevo dos horas aquí y no voy a cederle a nadie mi turno.

- Bien, usted se lo buscó... - Rina juntó las manos, haciendo nacer de ellas una especie de energía. Por fortuna, Gaudi la detuvo a tiempo, y con sus gruesos brazos la ayudó a formar un camino entre la gente de un modo más delicado.

- Disculpen... Disculpen... Tenemos una emergencia aquí... Disculpen, con permiso... Si fueran tan amables... - iba diciendo Gaudi, a la vez que apartaba a las personas y tiraba de la mano de Rina. Rina quisó zafarse, pero la mano de Gaudi era fuerte y la sostenía a la vez con firmeza y cuidado. De pronto sintió que las mejillas se le entibiaban, y eso la molestó... No podía ponerse así sólo por... Sólo por...

- ¡POKOTAAAAAA! - gritó, perdiendo la paciencia.

- ¿Eh? - Pokota levantó la vista.- ¡Rina!

- ¡Pokota, pequeñajo! ¡Dile a esta gente que se aparte!

- Para ser justos, ellos estaban primero... - murmuró Gaudi, mirando la fila de vecinos, que les echaban miradas asesinas.

- ¡Cállate, Gaudi!

De algún modo, tal vez por la sorpresa de los gritos, las personas que estaban frente a ellos se apartaron un poco, y así Rina y Gaudi alcanzaron el escritorio.

- ¡Chicos! ¿Qué... qué están haciendo aquí? - preguntó Pokota.

- Oh, nada, de vacaciones... - ironizó Rina, y luego apoyó un codo en la superficie de madera.- Escucha, Pokota, quiero algunas explicaciones. Fui invitada a una boda, pero hasta ahora no entiendo nada. ¿Cómo es esto de que Amelia se casa? ¿Y quién es ese tal Zaide Dio?

- Ehh... - Pokota dudó antes de responder.

- Ah, y otra cosa, ¿por qué nadie puede ver a Amelia? ¿Está encerrada o qué?

- Oigan, estoy trabajando - Pokota se puso serio.- Si quieren pueden esperarme por allí y cuando termine mis deberes...

- Bah, todo esto puede esperar, ¿o no? Pero yo no puedo esperar. Me huelo algo muy raro aquí.

Rina apoyó el otro codo en el escritorio, y entonces Pokota, tan similar a ella, pareció perder también la paciencia.

- ¡Oye, te dije que estoy trabajando! - gritó.- ¿Por qué eres tan maleducada, pechoplano?

Rina arqueó peligrosamente una ceja.

- ¿Cómo me llamaste?

Gaudi, presintiendo el peligro, se colocó con los brazos abiertos entre los dos.

- Oigan, oigan, no hay que pelearse... - dijo, sonriendo forzadamente.- Rina sólo quiere saber un poco más de la boda de... De...

- ¡Amelia! - completó Rina.

- Cierto, cierto, Amelia.

Pokota arqueó una ceja, en un gesto de nuevo tan similar al de Rina que hasta a alguien tan distraído como Gaudi llegó a darle grima.

- Sí, hay una boda, y sí, Amelia va a casarse. Su futuro esposo es el príncipe Zaide Dio Amtertod, del reino de Amtertod, una rica región extranjera - replicó Pokota finalmente.- Ella no sale de las habitaciones del palacio porque está cuidado a su padre, que padece una fuerte neumonía, así que yo estoy a cargo de todo.

- Oh... - Rina suavizó el gesto. Eso parecía lógico.

- Si tienes que saber algo más, el vestido de bodas ya está terminado, todas las invitaciones fueron enviadas y el pastel será hecho por quien quiera que gane un concurso que se lleva a cabo en el reino - siguió Pokota, y esbozó una sonrisa burlona.- ¿Desea saber algo más la pechoplano?

- Grr - Rina apretó los dientes.

- Yo quiero saber algo - dijo Gaudi, aún sonriendo.- ¿Dónde se conocieron Amelia y ese príncipe?

- Ehh... - Pokota dudó de nuevo.

- Porque para haberse conocido y enamorado en tan poco tiempo tiene que haber pasado algo muy interesante allí...

Gaudi continuó hablando, distraído. Pero Rina había notado algo, y su sexto sentido volvió a vibrar.

- Sí, Pokota... ¿Dónde se conocieron? - preguntó, volviendo a apoyar los codos en el escritorio.

- Ehh... - Pokota se echó hacia atrás.

Entonces un pequeño chirrido los interrumpió. Mirando por sobre el hombro, Rina pudo ver una cabecita familiar asomada a una puerta, y luego pudo también verla desaparecer a toda velocidad.

- ¡Amelia! - gritó Rina, y se abalanzó hacia la puerta.

- ¡Espera! - gritó Pokota a su vez, siguiéndola junto con Gaudi.

La puerta se abrió, revelando un pasillo, y al final del pasillo a Amelia, que escapaba corriendo.

- ¡AMELIA! - volvió a gritar Rina.

Amelia se detuvo, con la cabeza gacha. Luego, muy lentamente, levantó la vista y se volvió hacia ellos.

- Ho... Hola - musitó.


End file.
